The Dark Tales Of Lupus
by Zoroarrkk
Summary: The story of Lupus, a Werewolf Zoroark hybrid. In many chapters, from when he was born to today.
1. Rise

He lost control. His thoughts were going to nothing but pure rage and hatred. His huge, wide spaced yellow eyes glowed in a harsh blood red light, thinning out into a sharper, more deadly field of vision. His large, transformed head tilted up to the black sky, where only Luna was shining in her full natural beauty. Letting out an ear piercing howl that can be heard for miles on end; sending fear into the hearts of any creature that even remotely heard it. His movements were quick and ravenous as his sharp fangs bared in the moonlight, before his maw turned a bright amber, the colour of a flame. The flame growing larger, into a sphere and then into a beam. And he let it go. A shot of fire pelting towards the dull house, engulfing it in smoke and flames, burning the creatures imprisonment in its path. Another howl arose from his lungs, out of his long muzzle as he began his escape, pounding with his heavy paws into the direction of the nearby forest, the one he would now call home. Leaving the house, and its occupants, behind him to turn into ashes.

 **A month earlier…**

"Meeeeemmma!"

A wail came out from a nearby long grass patch, from a newborn cub Zorua named Lupus. He was a mere few hours old, after hatching from his egg. His parents around him, taking care of him. So precious. They loved him dearly, their first child out of hopefully many. He was just a normal Zorua, his fur a little ruffled and his bright blue eyes glinting with innocence. The parents were very, very proud.

"Yes Lupy loo?"

His mother responded with a smile, going over to him slowly on all fours and nuzzling her newborn, treasuring his existence. But before he could answer…

"HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

A shriek of agony followed from further in the north of the forest, causing the furry fox families ears to perk up in alert.

"What was that?!"

The proud father exclaimed, turning from a four-legged quadruped to a two-legged biped, his chest puffed out. He was a known fighter in the forest: led a Zoroark pack and now a father of who he hopes can be the successor of the pack when he is eventually slain.

He didn't realize that his deathbed… Was here and now

Rustling was audible all around the family, twigs snapping and leaves being stomped into the ground through the brushes that inclose the land of the Zoroark's. Something. Or someone. Was circling around them.

"Lydia! Get back with Lupus!"

The father growled back, his eyes closing on the noise, pinpointing the hidden creature. But there was two different sounds. Going opposite ways and meeting at two points, one in front and one behind the valiant fox. He couldn't react in time as two black furred, muscular and hungry wolves burst out of the brush like the speed of light. One either side, cornering and trapping the fighter together, noticing he was the real threat, the only entity to stop an easy and successful kill.

*Who the Arceus are you?!"

The Zoroark questioned; showing no fear and no emotion. He never got a reply. The two wolves launching at him suddenly in a timed attack.

"Run!"

The last words he spoke as within seconds, his body laid on the floor. His underbelly red, for he had passed to the afterlife.

"NOOO!"

Lydia was in tears, seeing her beloved husband falling on the dirt with his last agonized breath. And then the wolves turned on the other two. Lupus was oblivious to his father's death and eating some grass, and Lydia was paralyzed in fear. The first of the two prowled in front and towards their prey. His mustard coloured eyes locking onto the innocent cub. The claw marks on his right shoulder, no ordinary one, for the two wolves were Lycanthropes. And the Alpha was a descendant of the mighty wolf god Lycaon.

"Leave him alone!"

Lydia cried out between her little whines of fear. The lycans revel in fear. And before she could move, she felt a claw glide down her back, her fur opening up and her skin bared. Her scream was nothing more than memorable, drumming into the cubs brain.

"Meema?"

"Run Lupus! Run!"

Another scream followed, but cut short, Lydia being torn to pieces in front of the sons wide spaced, innocent eyes, tarnishing his memory with every second that's past. Lupus turns to his left to see the Alpha.

"Father?"

He called out, not knowing any different. Until the claw rained down…

The full moon approaches…

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Lupus awoke with a start, a shock of electric sent coursing into his neck. The way Lupus had woken up for the last week.

"Get up hound"

A human in a dark brown waistcoat and ripped skinny jeans stepped forward and chucked a slice of raw steak through the cold cage bars of which Lupus was imprisoned into.

"Fuck…You…"

Lupus glared up to him, staring him down, before he screamed again, another shock wave sent

"I thought you would learn by now beast"

The human kneeled down in front of the cage, and Lupus

"You are nothing but an experiment. Now eat, so we can test again"

Lupus growled in response, not taking his glowing eyes off the human as his head sank down to eat his most likely only piece of food for the day. Lupus had changed since the attack, he had evolved into a Zoroark like his parents were but he was far from ordinary. The lycanthropic genes altering his body, his tail thinner, his muzzle longer and wider, with his fangs sharper. His eyes had changed from the soft blue tint to a harsh yellow glow, replicating his infector. After waking up, he had ventured off into a human village, and was spotted by some humans who happily took him in. But then once his lycan genes came though, he was headed to the PMWC (Pokemon Mutations and Weapons Centre) and had been an experiment ever since.

The scientists were smart. Lupus had an electronic tag on him, a shock collar and was locked in a sturdy steel cage. But they forgot one minor detail. Which would be a major mistake. The roof. There was a small chunk out of it, a slate missing. It didn't seem that much of an issue. Except for the fact that around 10PM that night… The moon hanged between the gap, the ray of moonlight directly hitting the sleeping Werezoro. He growled a little bit as he awoke, the light in his eyes. He looked up and saw it, shining. His mind had flashbacks of that night, and all that had happened in his short dismal life. He couldn't help himself but let out a little howl, his body doing it for him. And soon he began to change. He kneeled down in a grunt of pain as his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on his breathing. His fur started to shed away, replacing with a strong black coated fur. His claws became longer, and one split into two, making him a four clawed beast. His body broadened out, his legs lengthening, making him a pure quadruped. His snout growing longer, his face puffing out. and then he opened his eyes, bloodshot and angry, howling up in the gap.

Then he lost control…


	2. Rebuild

The next few days seemed like weeks for Lupus, as his now frail body hibernated to regain its strength. The transformation had taken a lot out of him. Some reserved energy he never knew he had. He had found a cave on the far edge of the forest, hidden from the dirt path of which the humans tread. He collapsed when he crawled inside and didn't wake up until several long hours later. His body curled up into a tight ball, a safety technique to stop his underbelly being attacked. He shuddered during his slumber as his mother's scream echoed and rang in his ears, like a broken record on repeat. He suddenly woke up, not able to take it anymore

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He screamed as his eyes looked around; seeing no-one was there. His body sweltering, and Lupus panting. Just a nightmare.

Just a nightmare…

He grunted as he uncurled and took to his feet, a little sore from the running a couple days prior.

"Ugggghh… Food…"

His human tongue wasn't the best as he learnt by what his 'parents' were saying. But his stomach growled as deep and loud as if he made it with his mouth, showing his hunger. He prowled out of his cave and into the forest, to hunt and explore his new surroundings and habitat. He sluggishly heaved his body around, due to fatigue. Clumsily, he caught a Zigzagoon who was miles away in its thoughts by a beautiful big blue free-flowing waterfall. His first proper meal. He tore into the poor unsuspecting prey savagely, blood splattering all over his muzzle and the grass. The Zigzagoon let out a shrieking cry of pain before he fainted, and then passed away. Lupus' eyes changed from a harsh yellow to a blood red once again, the feast enhancing his body. Regenerating his power and healing any cuts and bruises on his skin. His small hunt continued as he now gained some speed and reflexes, and every single bit of food he had increased his ability to move. From a weak cub to a fully built monster. After feasting for 2 or so hours, scouting his surroundings and learning his ways, Lupus headed home, his paws banging into the dirt, leaving deep paw prints. As soon as he got back to his cave, he explored it, to see what he could do. During his time with the humans, he watched and learned many different aspects of human life. How to build. How to decorate. But one main thing was Alchemy. When he explored the cave, he found there to be 3 main 'rooms'. One near the entrance, which was slightly larger than the rest and two near the rear of the cave. One backing onto the edge and the other to the right. The one on the right was interesting as it was a near perfect square, like a human had carved it for a proper room. But, on the left hand side there was a little running stream through the cracks on the back wall, ending near the other side. A nice water trough to drink from. After Lupus explored, he leaned against a wall and let out a shriek as he fell right through the rocks into a dark secret cavern below. Luckily, the humans had taught him flamethrower and so he could use it to illuminate the room. Nothing inside. he used his claws to grapple himself back up and went into the main room, the one he was going to call his and fell asleep again, fed, watered and strong.

The next day Lupus woke up bright and early. The sun rays barely entering the caves rocky mouth. He grunted as he got up and stretched. He had nothing, and while he learnt things with the humans, he wanted to make this cave his. His own lair. He walked very slowly out of the cave, his head down to protect his eyes from the sunlight as he took a deep breath and turned left. Back to the town. He didn't know why he wanted to go back, but it was clear it would not be an issue when he got within distance. The town that was,. is now gone. Deserted. Half of the buildings burnt down to a cinder, others just simply abandoned. He took caution, prowling and staying low, checking the corners in case he was walking into a trap. But no-one came. He soon came face to face with the building he was imprisoned into only a couple of days prior. And he slowly crept inside. Silence. Only the trickle of water from a leaking pipe was heard as most of the walls were black of charcoal from his outrage. Paper crumpled and burnt. Lupus trampled over them, making them even more crumpled than they already were. He wasn't there for that. Instead, he went back to the cage, the bars smashed in two from the front, the scrap metal coating the floor around. He picked up a blanket, clock and the little hay bed he was given, stuffing them in his mane.

"I'll come back you later."

He growled to the cage, as if it could understand him. He meant he would come back and get the cage, something he had planned to use in the secret room he found the night before. He looked around the rest of the place, where he had never been before. New territory. As he walked around he studied all the shelves and tried to read some labels on weird glass bottles. It was hard for him to do but he read some. He picked up many potions and herbal ingredients before making his quick dash back home, following nearly the same steps he took on his first transformation.

When he got back, he put the stuff he found on the floor, deciding where to put them. He put the hay bed down in his 'room' - where he had been sleeping - and the clock on a stuck out rock in the other room, the blanket at the far back rock in case he had any 'Visitors'. He then put the rest of the chemical stuff in the last backroom, before using his claws to make a dodgy workbench (with chunks of wood missing or splinted out) and dump the potions on there. The first items in his new cave. He felt proud of himself, standing back and licking his lips, emitting a growl of approval that echoed through the cavern. And then he went back out of the cave to hunt again, something that would now be a usual life cycle for him...


	3. Betrayal

It's been 3 weeks since Lupus had fully claimed his new home and nothing much had really changed. Except for the forest inhabitants, which had steady decreased. Either due to death or fear: Lupus taking them down. Pack after pack, Lucario after Linoone, he had been beating their alphas and overthrowing them, causing the forest to gain an eerie dark chill. Lupus woke up and instantly went to prowl outside. He clambered up onto two feet and puffed out his chest before letting out a loud roar over what he was now calling his own forest. It was a cold and windy day, the tree's rustling their leaves like pom poms from a cheerleader as he left his humble abode. He started his day like any other; hunting for food. It didn't take long, as the little Zigzagoons and Stantlers haven't migrated yet. And so within a few minutes of searching and going for a quick goose chase around in circles, Lupus finally made his killer blow on a tall, well bred Stantler. Ripping off his antlers like nothing before devouring his head in three, massive bites. After his mini feast, he began to walk back to his cave, planning his day ahead. Before he was stopped. Stopped by a small growl in the bushes to his left, one that sounded oddly familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

A little low cackle came as a response, sending a shiver down Lupus' spine. He felt different. he felt scared.

"W-who the fuck is there, coward!"

And he was answered, as a big wolf came out of the bush, just staring at Lupus.

"My my… I thought you were dead…"

"W-who are you?!"

Lupus roared out, shakily. His first real test. An actual predator of his caliber.

Or was it?

"You don't remember me… Young one hmm?"

"Arceus no! Nor do I want to! Now leave my territory before I kill you!"

The wolf began to chuckle to himself, prowling closer to the Werezoro.

"Maybe I should remind you… That I killed your mother."

Lupus instantly froze, his fur pointed and sharp, his tail upright in alarm. The other wolf continued to chuckle to himself as he began to circle Lupus, making him feel small and innocent,

"Ahh that was a nice night… Some good food. And some amazing screams. She was fun little one wasn't she?"

"Shut UP!"

"D'aww. Is the little cub scared?"

He mocked, as he began to circle closer and closer until they were almost touching each other.

Lupus hated the position he was in and so he launched himself head first to the wolf, but he just stepped out of the way, causing Lupus to land in a face full of muck.

"You never learn… Ignorant little mutt."

The wolf growled out as he stepped in front of the fallen Werezoro

"Leave me alone!"

Lupus picked himself up and charged again, swiping with his claws to the wolf's leg but soon realized he shouldn't have. The foe kicking him in the face with a metallic leg, and knocking him out instantly…

"Good. You're awake."

Lupus groaned as his ears slightly perked to the voice. His head was throbbing and he thought he was back in his cage before he began to remember what had happened, his eyes slowly opening

"You really should have been more careful cub."

"The fuck was that?"

Lupus growled back as he clutched his head with his paw. It felt dented and sore, but there was no visible cuts or splits in his head.

"I have a metallic leg. You were foolish enough to attack me."

Lupus' eyes opened up as he began to take note of his surroundings. He was in a remote, dark cave. The wolf on a rock staring down at him

"Who the fuck even are you?"

"My name is Cai cub. I was the one who killed your sweet, innocent mother… Such a nice body to kill"

"SHUT UP!"

He roared out as he began to get up. Cai just laughed at him

"Remember who is the one in power here whelp. I guess you don't want to know anything about your family? Who you are? I'll just leave then."

The wolf was blackmailing now, as lupus had been longing to know his parents history, and what he was, why he was that. And if possible, how to get rid of it. And it worked, as Lupus froze.

"No… Don't."

Lupus found himself whispering out as his ears fell down, cowering and submitting down to the other.

"Don't what? Don't tell you? Sure. I'll be on my way…"

"I meant don't leave."

"Ohh. Why not? I thought you hated me? Just like your mother did when I -"

"Shut up about that! Seriously!"

Cai cackled manically at that, knowing he was getting into the Werezoro's head.

"Well. You better get used to it kiddo. Cause I ain't stopping."

"Whatever. Now, why did you kill my parents?!"

"The same reason that you have killed all the native Pokemon around here. Food."

"Is that all you think I am!? Food!"

He roared back, getting agitated and angry. But what the Lycan said was true. He was simply food to Cai, just as everyone in the forest is food for Lupus.

"You know how it is… We need food. We hunt. We find easy prey, we eat. Easy as that. You were just there. Now. anything else?"

"Well…"

Lupus felt like a puppy at this point, his head looking not at Cai, but at the floor, his paws messing around with the dirt. His aggressiveness and dominance gone to fear and sorrow.

"I see… This face in my dreams. Another Lycan… And it's not you. Who is that?"

Cai thought for a second, remembering the day

"Ahh. I see, that is Lyceus, a descendant to Lycaon. He was the one that infected you, although he thought you were dead."

The Lycan informed Lupus, who slowly found himself looking up to him once again. Lupus just nodded.

 _Lyceus…_

He thought, before the growl of Cai broke his temporary moment

"Now. I need a favour. A big one in fact."

"What's that?"

Despite all that Cai has done to Lupus, he finally felt… Like he belonged. like he was wanted, accepted. And so for that he looked up to Cai as a father figure. A teacher or mentor of sorts. And even despite his dominant behavior, he was ready to be under the leadership of the Lycan.

"Well. Lyceus has gone a bit crazy. Power hungry. His master is a necromancer you see and so. He is close to invincible. he tried to kill me in a random turn of events, ignoring everything I say and ordering his pack to kill me. His new, undead pack. I know he is still there, deep down. And he can be saved. But I can't do it alone."

Most of this is true, but in the back of Cai's head he knew better, there was no way to save Lyceus, if they even got close to him. But why would he want the little mutt with him? He had plans beforehand, of which Lupus had no idea about.

"So I get to meet Lyceus?"

"Yes. Yes you do. This is rather dangerous… And i'm not sure if someone of your cali-"

"Fuck off! I'm In!"

Lupus growled as he got up, growling slightly and baring his fangs. He was ready to go. This caused Cai to get up, chuckling to himself darkly as he normally did.

"Good boy… Now. I need to go to the city. We need to get something first. Ever heard of Wolfsbane?"

Lupus tilted his head as he thought for a second

"Wolfsbane… Wolfsbane. Wait. Isn't that poison that can harm us?"

"Correct. Well. There is a scientist in the nearby city that is making an even stronger batch of it, sending it straight to Lyceus' territory. He is immune to it you see, due to him living all around it."

He explained, the truth of his words being surrounded in big fat lies.

"So you want me to kill him?"

"Not exactly. He creates it in the nearby city, but his research is in the next town. So I say we kill the scientist… and the city. And then you create a distraction in the town so I can gather the research. Deal?"

"Seems easy enough. But what do I get out of this except for meeting Lyceus?"

"Just meeting him alone is good enough cub. Respect him!"

Cai replied as he then got up off the rock and headed to the exit.

"You coming."

"Okay."

Lupus then followed, growling something like 'Fuck being led' but he never actually acted upon it, as he followed the other Lycan cautiously, keeping his distance but staying close enough not to lose him as they both began to sprint out onto the fields and plains, through the forest and towards the city in question. They soon approach it: a large industrial city with overhead tram lines, advanced wall defenses and a tall glass building in the middle, with smoke coming out of the top.

"That is the botanists."

Cai pointed out as they came to a stop, pointing to the large glass building.

"Botanists?"

"The laboratory for wolfsbane cub."

"Ohhh"

Lupus replied, as he joined Cai, nodding lightly.

"So the scientist is in there?"

"Yeah. So what I Suggest, is that you burn the whole thing down. Use your flamethrower, and cause havoc."

"Havoc is my middle name."

"Good. I will stand back and watch you. I want to see how you hunt."

With that, Lupus set off, using his all important illusions to make himself look 30 ft tall, a distraction for the cities guards while he worked out an entry. It did not take long, as he hopped over the wall, clambering up the bricks and down the other side. It was then that he did as Cai told him and used a flamethrower on several wooden buildings surrounding the laboratory. Going inside slightly and burning the plants to start a wildfire. The inhabitants were screaming, alarm bells and fire alarms alike going off as the chaos unfolds.

"Gullible pup."

Cai chuckled as he watched on, a smirk on his face. He had a killing machine at his will, to do his bidding. It was all too easy. Lupus meanwhile was starting to go crazy, as his eyes turned to a harsh red again. His illusion still causing fear across the whole city as Lupus used Night Shade, a powerful dark move which sent shock waves rippling across the ground, cracking - if not destroying - walls and houses in its wake. He was really going crazy. This lasted several minutes, as the death toll rose. The glass building now had flames coming out of its mouth, and the scientist had surely been toasted. Lupus decided this was enough and howled, marking that he was the one who did it before making his swift exit, back onto the hills where the Lycan was awaiting, seeming impressed.

"Good job cub. That is an excellent display right there!"

"Stupid humans. So easy to fool. Off to the town?"

"Yes. This way."

And so they began to trek across the fields again, far away from the forest of which Lupus lives, and into the now falling sunlight on the horizon.

After what seemed like hours, the two wolves could see the town looming in the distance. It was the opposite of the city; run down, old and bland. Again, the town had defenses. But much more old fashioned. Cannons and towers of archers and soldiers. Knights in armor patrolling the outskirts.

"This is going to be harder to get into. But this one, I just need you to distract them. Try and refrain from using your flamethrower. I need to get some files from the main building on the far left. That's the scientists house. He also has a prototype that I need to destroy. But that is very flammable."

Lupus nodded slightly as he was being instructed by the wiser Lycan. He was now starting to get used to the fact he was being led.

"Got it. Now…. which way should I go in?"

"I will be going in the trees and up the top. Easy to get in, easy to get out. un-noticed. All you need to do is distract remember."

Lupus nodded again, looking at the wall, deciding what to do.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Go!"

With that, Lupus set off, charging at the walls with a mighty roar. He created an illusion of himself in front, the same size, the same speed, the same creature. He then used a double team, both on him and the clone to make 10 of himself. With 9 being fake. There was confused cries and shouts from the guards, as the archer towers began to fire at the clones, Lupus avoiding the shots but making the clones move to avoid them as well.

"Shit! Get the cannons!"

One of the guards shouted, causing Lupus to smirk. Meanwhile, Cai was already in the city, thanks to Lupus' distraction. Swiftly and silently entering a house on the far right of the city, and opening a cabinet at the far end of the building. Inside, a chest. He smirked and chuckled to himself, before exiting the building, and back the way he came. Not even bothering to shut the door or the cabinet behind him.

"All mine."

He whispered to himself as he climbed up a tree, and scampered to the other side.

Lupus had no idea that Cai had already been and gone, and now was fighting an unnecessary war. Shot and shell being thrown at him as he dodged out of the way. But the constant running and dodging was taking its toll. He began to get tired and the clones began to fade, Until he was all alone. He had no other choice but retreat back, panting as he got pelted, a few arrows hitting him and digging into his long fur, impaling his skin. He let out a painful cry which caused him to get one last burst of energy, to scurry away into the tree line. To his amazement, he could hear Cai chuckling to himself manically

"What a fool! I have it all now! I have done it!"

"Who's the fool?"

Lupus breathlessly asked as he came to the tree, instantly falling into a slump on the trunk, back to it. He was careful to make sure he did not stick the arrows in further, as he lightly bled.

"Oh just the scientist."

Cai lied as he held up a small capsule, with a thick silver liquid inside.

"So that's the prototype huh?"

"Yeah. In fact, he got even further in his research. This is the real thing."

"How do you know that? We never got any files or anything to say that. "

Cai only chuckled at this, as he then undid the lid, and poured the bottle, letting the liquid fall onto his paws and claws. To Lupus' horror, the liquid congealed on impact, and make a shield coating.

"What the-"

"You. You are the fool. Cub."

"What do you mean?! Cai!"

"You have not got the right to speak my name cub. You easy to lead, foolish brat. What you have done has now damaged the race!"

"What do you mean?! What's going on?"

Lupus felt like a pup again, his head tilting. He was confused, but soon the pieces fell together.

"This is not a prototype… It's not even a stronger wolfsbane. Its an antidote for wolfsbane. An immunity. That scientist was to help our race. YOU killed him!"

"But you told me too! What are you saying!"

Cai quickly turned around, letting out a roar of his own, a much louder, longer and feral one than Lupus could imagine. His claws going a silver like colour due to the liquid, that was now disappearing into his fur and skin.

"I was helping him make it! But I can't have every Lycan have it can I? I need it for myself. My own gain. I battled it out with him, to not have him release it. But the launch was tomorrow. Hence why I got you to kill him today. I do say, you are a good killing machine…"

Lupus then roared as well, as he got to his feet, lowering his body to an all fours battle stance.

"I am no killing machine! I did not damage our race!"

"But you did! Don't you see!? He was going to help you! Help us all! And you killed him before he could do so! You're a disgrace!"

Cai began to cackle again, ignoring his stance and merely getting up, dropping the chest and capsule, as well as some old, partially burnt files, named "Research."

"How about you read on what was. And what could have been. Before you messed it up."

Lupus started to lost control of himself, a mind battle inside once again. His mind breaking at the constant insults from the other Lycan. Was this who he was. A failure? A disgrace to the Lycan race. Only to be used as a killing machine and to be lied to. Why did he even fool for it?

"What about Lyceus?"

"He's gone! You believed it all! He cannot be purified, only beaten! And we all could have helped taking him down, if it wasn't for - "

"Shut up! I hate you! You betrayer! You're sick!"

Lupus was crying now, faint tears coming out of his eyes, as he did not know what to say or do, being internally crushed by every word. Every sentence the other was letting out.

"You have a lot to learn cub. Maybe one day, I'll fight you. Until then. Live with your consciousness. Your knowledge that you destroyed an entire Lycan immunity."

Cai cackled again, a final time before running off, disappearing into the tree's never to be seen again.

Lupus fell to his knees again, his mind broken and everything around him going black as he listened to the rustling of leaves die down, as Cai fled.

"All I am… A disgrace…"

He cried out as he reflected on what had happened, slowly and shakily taking the arrows out with a howl of pain and misery after each one. He looked up to the sky in blurry vision. Luna coming up from the horizon. In full. His first proper hunt. He had a lot of anger to release on some poor victims tonight, and a town next to him...


End file.
